


"You're a Damn Fool"

by Elillierose



Category: One Piece
Genre: Coughing, Cuddling, Fainting, Fever, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Illness, M/M, Pneumonia, Romance, Sickfic, Vomiting, h/c, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elillierose/pseuds/Elillierose
Summary: After a sudden storm while leaving Punk Hazard, Law goes overboard. Without thinking, Sanji dives in to save him. However, the fluctuations in the water's temperature worsens a condition he'd been trying to cover up. Ridden with guilt, Law does all he can to make sure he recovers.
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 12
Kudos: 107





	1. Overboard

**Author's Note:**

> Another LawSan fic. I'm a little too into the ship here lately; I apologize. XD But I love them and their dynamic.
> 
> Beta Read by: [DragonRiderSayomi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRiderSayomi/pseuds/DragonRiderSayomi)
> 
> We are also running a [LawSan](https://lawsan-week.tumblr.com/) if you want to check it out! We are currently running a voting for prompts~

Law crossed his arms, leaning against the railing. Still, he could see the edges of Punk Hazard - the chill forever casting a film over the ocean. He pulled his hat a little farther down, blocking as much of the breeze as he could from his face.Taking a deep breath, the surgeon turned to lean his back against the rail and folded his arms over his chest. 

The man remained silent as he watched the Straw Hats go about their normal routine. His eyes followed each member in passing, almost as if he weren’t even there. The way they interacted was bizarre to say the least. There was a lot of bickering that made him question whether or not they all really were a part of the same crew or not. Like, not just arguing, but  _ physically _ fighting...with full intent to harm.

Maybe it was for the best that they hardly noticed him.

Well, he went mostly unnoticed. He became quickly aware of the approaching figure out of the corner of his eye. Law glanced as the ship’s cook drew nearer, steaming cup in either hand. 

“Here,” Sanji offered.

Law took the beverage with reluctance. The warmth that soaked into his hands was welcomed as he wrapped his fingers around. “Thanks,” he muttered, inhaling the steam. Somehow, the scent was nostalgic. Hot chocolate? He took a sip. Despite it’s sweet aroma, it had a bit of a bitter tang to it. 

Sanji propped himself up on the railing next to him, letting his cigarette hang loosely from his lips. Law watched the thin trail mix in with the fog. For a while, they stood in silence. At least it wasn’t an awkward presence. Definitely preferred over the rowdiness of the others. But even that commotion was lost under the crackle of the other’s cigarette and the consistent thrum of waves against the hull - a constant beat that reverberated through his back.

The blond cleared his throat, a sound that grated with the attempt to suppress it. 

“You know smoking’s bad for you, right?” Law glanced over.

The man gave a half-hearted shrug. “Yeah, well so is losing your heart.”

Law scoffed, taking another sip. The bitterness that coated his tongue strengthened and the pulse of the ocean throbbed through his chest.

The thrumming lulled the Sunny, gently rocking it. A noise that knocked harder with each wave. It was relaxing at first, until a more stubborn one lurched the ship. Law hissed as some of his hot chocolate splashed onto his fingers. 

“Shit,” he breathed, shaking his hand.

“The hell,” Sanji gritted at the same time, his own cup gripped tightly between his hands. He leaned over the railing just as another crash struck the ship. The cook was yanked away right as frigid water splashed up the side. 

Law still kept a tight hold on the other man’s sleeve. “Careful, Black Leg-ya.” He finally released when he felt the blond’s eyes on him. He straightened himself as Sanji cleared his throat, cigarette missing from its perch. The cook’s cheeks flashed with a hint of red, something that wasn’t missed by the surgeon. 

“What was that!?”

The clumsy moment was swept away by Usopp’s exclamation. 

“A storm?” Robin offered with her poised tone.

Law shook his head, glancing to the sky, bearing no sign of unfavorable weather. “Frontal wedging,” he whispered, eyes wide. “Everyone, find something to hold onto!” Not a moment after his warning sounded, the ship groaned as a steaming wave lashed at its side. The fog condensed as the heated water clashed with the cool. The fog thickened until it was almost opaque. 

Sanji squeezed his eyes shut and his hand instinctively went for the nearest person. But, his fingers swiped through empty space. His eyes flashed open, finding nothing but mist swirling around him.

“Tra-guy?” he called. He heard the screams and calls of his crewmates. At least they were all accounted for. Sanji bared his teeth and knelt down, peering below the white layer. Though the visibility was hindered, he could make out a few more feet of distance. 

“ _ Shit,” _ he spat with another lurch. He stretched his arm, reaching for the first thing he could grab hold of. His left hand glanced over something soft, and he immediately curled his fingers around the fabric. His other caught the rail and grasped on. Sanji took the next brief moment of calm to inspect the material clutched in his hand. His tongue soured at the sight - Law’s hat. 

There wasn’t much time to think about the man’s whereabouts. Sanji knew he was a devil fruit user, falling over was nothing short of a death sentence. And the more time he wasted investigating in these conditions, the deeper and farther the surgeon would drift. His teeth ground together as he cast his attention straight down into the hungry sea. Waves continued to lick the side of the ship, droplets tasting the blond’s face.

‘Dammit,’ he hissed to himself.

He glanced back to the deck, still unable to see anyone, barely able to hear them anymore over the whining of steam encapsulating the Sunny. There was no way to signal to the others, and he was still wasting time thinking about it.

Holding his breath, Sanji waited until the next wave climbed the hull to greet him before jumping into its embrace. Icy sheets wrapped themselves around him, pulling him down into a seizing embrace. Every muscle constricted, sapping most of the feeling from his limbs. His first thought was how much of a dumbass he was for doing this. What if Law hadn’t gone over? This was practically suicide in these temperatures. Still, an overwhelming voice screamed in his head to dive down.

Sanji obeyed without question, like his body was moving on its own. He kicked hard, each stroke sending needles prickling up and down his limbs. Focusing on the depths before him, he blocked out the plea from his body and plunged deeper.

‘ _ Where are you?’ _

He pressed his lips, fighting his lungs’ attempt to expel. One hand clamped over his mouth as a couple bubbles leaked between his fingers. Sanji’s body twinged as a heated current swirled around him, followed right back with the cold. His vision wavered, warping with the fluctuation temperatures. It soon focused, clearing the way for the sight just a few feet away.

_ ‘Law!’ _

Sanji kicked hard, propelling himself deeper, and reached out. He latched onto the man’s wrist and pulled. One arm wrapped around Law’s waist. He no longer knew which way he was going; all he could do was swim with desperation. His eyes shut against the strain in his chest. It burned in contrast to the sea. 

The second he broke through the surface, relief drowned out the ache in his muscles. His ease was soon washed away by dread. He couldn’t see a thing - steam blocked his vision. 

“Dammit!” he blurted between chattering teeth. He gazed around, not even able to make out the silhouette of the island. With his remaining feeling quickly draining, he had to think of something. His legs kicked with all the might he could muster before a thought crossed his mind. With the tingling coursing through his body, this was likely to be rather uncomfortable, but what other choice was there?

“Hang on,” he advised the limp body clinging to him.

As hard as he could, he kicked, launching himself from the ocean’s clutches. Chilled air met his dampened form, causing a shiver to rack through him. He begged his numb fingers to keep their hold on the man slung around him. He rose higher and higher, kicking until he could peer over the thick mist. 

_ There! _

Sanji pushed himself through the air, legs quivering with each launch. 

Luckily, the Sunny was reaching the edge of the veil, leaving him to practically play catchup. Part of him wondered if it was a losing battle with the way the air fought against him. 

“Hang on,” he mouthed, pulling Law’s arm farther over his shoulder. Sanji gave one more kick, putting his all into it. His head spun from the force, but he shook away the momentary dizziness. He could hold out, at least until they were back on deck. He had to, especially with the growing realization that he felt no breath against his neck.

That was all he needed to give one last propel. He felt the collision of the deck before he heard the concerned chatter of his crewmates. His legs gave out as soon as his feet had made contact. Sanji could barely make out any words over his coughing and spluttering, struggling to take a decent breath. 

“Sanji!”

The tapping of hooves had the man’s attention, but he couldn't get their doctor in focus. He pushed the metal kiss of the stethoscope away, rolling to his hands and knees.

“H-He’s not br’thing,” he gasped between hacks. All he could do was point to the motionless body a couple feet away. 

Sanji peeled his jacket away and tossed it to the side before lessening his tie.

The chef sat back, wheezing as he watched their small doctor work. He fought against the itch and burning in his throat to focus on the scene before him. His hand gripped at his chest as he counted each stretched second.

Then there was a sharp gasp.

A combined breath of relief was released. Sanji's sigh shuddered out with the last of his remaining energy. It was a battle to stay sitting up, but he refused to give in.

"Is he alright?" The question slipped out before he could think about it.

Chopper nodded. "He will be." He offered the chef a sheepish smile, then dropped it when Law tried to sit up. "Don't move!" He placed his hooves on the man's chest, pushing him back down. "You need to rest for a bit. Zoro, help him to the infirmary."

The swordsman nodded, attempting to scoop the man up. The latter of which slapped the support away with the back of his hand.

"I'm n't helpl'ss," he slurred, eyelids fluttering.

He staggered to his feet. And despite his words, the man stumbled, nearly losing his footing. Probably would have if not for the grasp on his upper arm. He turned his head with a his and a scowl. However, his expression softened at the sight of the blond, face so close to his as he offered some support.

This time, Law didn't refuse. To be fair, he likely lacked the strength to do so. From the looks of it, it took all he had just to slap Zoro away.

"Damn moron," Sanji mutters, hefting the man up with a grunt and slight grimace. The two stagger along, feeling still thin in the cook's legs. He's vaguely aware of the small reindeer following behind.

Sanji deposited the surgeon on the bed, he remained in the same pose he landed. He couldn't even be bothered to turn to his back. To be fair, though, he fought to keep his eyes open. The blond watched for only a few seconds before he stepped back to allow Chopper to work. He refused to leave the room, opting to take a seat in the corner, elbows on his knees and hands crossed under his chin.

Past Chopper, he met Law's gaze, who stared at him unblinking through a haze. It was boring through Sanji, making the back of his head itch.

"I'll be right back," the cook said, fishing his lighter and a cigarette from his pockets. He didn't need to look to know the striking stare the heart captain had on him.

Sanji placed the stick between his lips and disappeared through the door. He pressed his back to the wood after the small click. Through still trembling fingers, he flicked the lighter with a deep breath. He held the smoke for a few seconds longer, nearly coughing on the burn it left in its wake. 

_ 'You know smoking’s bad for you, right?' _

"Tch," he blew out a stream.

He walked to the rail and tapped a few ashes down. Looking down, it was hard to believe the waters were just trying to topple the ship over not too long ago. But he supposed that was the new normal. With a slow exhale, he flicked the remainder of his cigarette. The man took a few more moments until a shiver shook him from his reverie. 

Grimacing, he pinched the edge of his sleeve. Right, getting changed into some dry clothes was probably a good idea. With the panic and excitement over, he was far too aware of the dampen garments hugging his skin. Every movement had him cringing. 

Sanji ducked into his quarters and practically tore his dress shirt off. He discarded it into the corner for the time being, hearing the ‘splat’ of the sodden material. The blond threw a new one over his shoulders just as his breath hitched in his throat. His hand hovered over his neck as a few light coughs clawed their way out. Slowly, his hand traveled up to his mouth to mute the next few coughs.

Once they subsided, he took a few slow breaths. Even those brought an uncomfortable itch to his lungs. He scratched his chest in an attempt to appease the sensation and finished changing. Just that little bit made a world of difference, like a literal and figurative weight off his shoulders. He rolled them back for a small test, cringing with the subtle soreness that resided. Something he was sure would wear off once his body had the chance to play catchup.

The blond made his way back to the infirmary, a bit caught off guard to find Law now in there alone. He was curled on his side, eyes closed gently. 

Sleeping?

Steps light, Sanji returned to his chair in the corner and crossed his legs. Law’s chest moved with ease - a steady pattern. He was relieved to see Chopper got him changed as well while he was gone. His soggy clothes were nowhere to be seen. It was safe to assume they were off being dried.

He leaned back, prepared to be there for a while. 

Just as earlier, they were both sitting and comfortable silence, quiet aside from Law’s steady breaths. Sanji quickly lost track of how long he was sitting there, but he had to have dozed off after only a few minutes. A low voice caused him to perk his head up with a small gasp.

“Hmm?” he hummed, pressing a palm against his eye. Damn he was tired.

Sanji glanced over the room and his eyes spotted the source of his alarm. Law still lied there, but his eyes were open, brows furrowed as he stared the cook down. He said nothing, only watched with that intense sharpness.

“What?” Sanji half-croaked and cleared his throat.

Still, Law stayed silent, but he did pull himself into a sitting position. Sanji was at least glad to see color had returned to his features. The circles under his eyes were a couple shades deeper than their usual hue, but he was sure that was nothing some extra rest wouldn't fix in no time. 

Sanji straightened up in his seat, nearly jumping when the other man spoke again.

“You’re a damn fool.”

The cook’s eyebrow twitched. “Some nerve talking to your savior like that.” 

The corner of Law’s mouth pulled. “I said you were a fool, not that I didn’t appreciate it.” Tje captain rubbed the back of his neck, giving it a testing stretch with a cringe. Yup, definitely gonna be feeling that for a while. He sighed and leaned back. Sanji took that as his cue.

“I’ll be right back.”

As he passed, Law grabbed his wrist, forcing the chef to glare down at him. He almost flinched from the icy gaze. The surgeon looked deep into the blond’s eye. “I also never said why you were a damn fool.”

The cook clenched his teeth, unable to tear his gaze away.

“When are you going to tel-”

Sanji’s chest constricted and he snatched his hand away. “Don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone.”

The cook slipped through the door, heart pounding. From the physical contact or the way his breaths scraped through his lungs, he wasn’t sure. He opened his palm and stared down at the small tramble that coursed through his fingers. Hissing through his teeth, he balled his fist and jerked his body towards the galley. 

What the hell was he even on about? Sanji stuffed his hands in his pockets with a mutter, practically kicking the door open. He glanced around to find the area empty. Extracting his hands, he sauntered to one of the stools with a slight waver in his step. Dropping himself down, he leaned against the counter. Fingers combed through his hair, stroking over his forehead. Even he couldn't deny the very light heat that soaked into his skin. 

His hand gripped his hair with the next bout of coughs, this noticeably more violent than the last few. Drawing a breath was near impossible when each one was spluttered back out. He crossed his arms over the counter and leaned his head down, muffling the noise. 

Finally, they tapered off, leaving the blond panting. His inhales shuddered, and he remained in that hunkered position until he could breathe without his body trying to reject the air. 

“Damn weather,” he mumbled with a shiver. He sat back upright, afraid to move too quickly and spurring on another bout. Instinctively, his hand went for his pocket, pausing when he felt the familiar bite of metal. His index tapped on the lighter a couple times before slowly pulling away. 

“Dammit!” he blurted, slamming his palms on the counter and hopping to his feet. What the hell did Law know, anyway? Nothing. They barely knew one another. So who was he to dictate what was and wasn’t good for him? He snatched the lighter out and gave it a flick. 


	2. Confiscated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Read by: [DragonRiderSayomi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRiderSayomi/pseuds/DragonRiderSayomi)
> 
> We are also running a [LawSan](https://lawsan-week.tumblr.com/) if you want to check it out! We are currently running a voting for prompts~

Law stayed leaned back, eyes slightly closed. He focused on his breaths, thankful they were becoming easier with the subsiding chill. He had the majority of feeling back in his limbs. 

His head leaned farther back as he teetered on the edge of lucidity. The lull of sleep called to him, and he was willing to give up his entire being to it. 

Eyes heavy, Law sighed a comfortable breath. He had almost dozed off when the creak of the door snapped him back to wakefulness. Tired eyes watched the lean figure enter. Just as before, a cup was held in each hand.

"Lavender tea," he informed, setting the steaming cup next to the bed. He then grabbed the chair to pull it closer. Sanji cradled his cup in his hands and Law watched with care as the man took tentative sips. They were slow and intentional. 

Law narrowed his eyes. 

"Why did you jump after me?"

The blond stopped mid sip and peered over the edge of his cup. His one visible eyebrow raised in question. "Why wouldn't I?" He lowered his tea to rest on his leg, still supported in one hand. "You'd think I would just let someone drown?"

Law chewed on his bottom lip, eye twitching.

"I mean, if you wanna jump back over, I won't stop you."

The chef took a much longer sip of his tea, a slight grimace at the sting it left down his throat. This was really starting to drive the captain mad. He ground his teeth together and forced himself to sit up. As soon as he opened his mouth to speak, the door creaked the presence of another member.

"Law, how are you feeling?" Chopper cut right to the chase, climbing to stand on the bed next to the man. Stethoscope already exploring the man's chest, the reindeer paused to glance between the two. "Did I interrupt something?" The tension alone had him freezing.

"It's nothing," Sanji assured. "I was just bringing some tea." He rose, shooting the surgeon a sharp glare, one that reflected back. “I need to get dinner started. Let me know if you need anything,” he added under his breath, straightening his tie. 

Law kept his attention on the cook until the moment the door shut. It wasn’t until then he allowed his shoulders to relax. He turned his head back to the ceiling, almost forgetting the presence of the other doctor, still hovering over him. 

Chopper, looked from the door and then back to Law, blinking a couple times. “What was that about?” he asked, watching and waiting for a response.

Law scoffed and turned his gaze. “Hell if I know.” With Chopper’s unwarranted assistance, he sat up, allowing the small member to give him a quick once over. The reindeer nodded all the while, humming quietly to himself.

“Everything seems alright,” he announced, sounding rather proud of himself. “Just try to take it easy and don’t overexert yourself. Your body still needs time to adjust after the shock.”

Law just hummed, pulling his top back on. “I have to ask you something before you go,” he said, voice low and hands crossed. He waited until Chopper was giving his full attention. Cutting his eyes to the door, making sure they were truly alone, he continued. “Have you had the chance to check out Black Leg-ya yet?” His gaze narrowed before returning to the other. 

Chopper raised a hoof to his chin and looked up to the ceiling. “I tried, but he promised he was fine.” He fiddled with his hat. “Why, is something wrong?” The panic was already setting in his voice, and Law had to raise his hands to avoid a full on attack.

“Relax, I doubt it’s anything dire, the dumbass is just stubborn.” He mulled over the concerns swirling in his head, and he tried to convince himself all his worries were those of a doctor. “When you get the chance, see if you can-”

Both of their heads swiveled towards the direction of the door. Law’s breath caught in his throat from the sound of muffled shattering. He was the first up and shoving the door open.

“Wait!” 

Chopper was thoroughly ignored as the man made his way towards the galley, where he had a hunch the sound had originated from. His legs moved on autopilot, and he was somewhat conscious of the second set that moved in doubletime behind him. Fists balled at his sides, the surgeon nearly shoved the galley door off its hinges, rattling the wall with the force of it. His hand gripped the frame as he stared in, eyes instantly dropping to the floor and the form that lied next to an array of broken glass.

“Sanji!”

The smaller doctor’s cry tore Law from his momentary shock. He swallowed dryly, following right after the other. Within a few short seconds, they had a small audience crowded around the door, but they went unnoticed by the duo.

Law was first to touch the blond, Chopper too busy coming to his senses at the moment. The surgeon placed a hand on the man’s cheek and grimaced at the beginnings of a simmering fever. He turned Sanji’s head to face him. The touch must have stirred some of his senses, for his face scrunched and a small groan sounded out. Carefully, his one visible eye cracked open and found Law staring down.

The reaction was swift if not a bit surprising. The chef jolted, sitting up in a fraction of an instant. Despite his quick movements, a glaze remained shimmering over his eye. He searched his surroundings, as if piecing together where he was. One trembling hand went to push a few damp strands from his forehead.

“Sanji, what happened?” Chopper asked, voice between the territories of concerned and angry. 

The blond hesitated, scanning the shards of glass littering the floor. There really wasn’t much he could say to get out of this one. That didn’t stop him, though. “I must have tripped,” he muttered, going to push himself up.

It was a valiant attempt.

As the cook tried to sit up, both of his shoulders were pushed back by the other man. Planting a foot on either side of the blond, Law lowered himself, effectively pinning him to the floo r .

“The  _ fuck _ are you doing!?” Sanji demanded. “Get of-” He gasped and turned his head. Coughs ripped their way out and left him panting for steady breath. Clenching his teeth to cut off any more, he cut his attention to the man on top of him. “Will you  _ please _ get off me?” The fact that he wasn’t physically fighting to get free spoke volumes to the captain.

“What are you doing?!” Chopper demanded, hooves waving as he jerked his head from one to the other. 

Law ignored the other doctor, and bore down farther onto the cook. He leaned until their foreheads were almost touching. Sanji had to turn away to avoid contact. “The hell?!” he exclaimed, finally trying to wriggle free.

“You’re sick.” Law said flatly, brow pinched.

Sanji bared his teeth and with all his strength, quickly turned to the side, forcing Law off. The cook staggered to his feet, having no choice but to grip the edge of the counter to keep from falling right back down. His legs shook with the effort, and it didn’t help that Law now stood, staring down at him. Sanji glanced to Chopper with a wave of his hand.

“He shouldn’t even be out of bed, why did you let him up?”

Chopper didn’t respond, he kept a similar stern stare on the cook. The latter looked to the rest of the crew bunched at the door and his face reddened deeper.

“What the hell is all this anyway?” he asked, waving in their direction. He cleared his throat, knowing that raising his voice by even a single notch would have him tossed into another fit. “Show’s over, you can all go about your business now.” He tried to turn his back, but again, any attempt was hindered by Law clutching his arm and snatching him back around. 

Sanji didn’t fight it, he wasn’t sure if he really could. “I already told Chopper, I’m  _ fine,”  _ he hissed.

Law tightened his grasp. “Then you won’t mind  _ me  _ taking a look, right? If you’re fine, then it shouldn’t be a problem.” 

“ _ Fine,” _ Sanji nearly growled, again yanking himself away with a slight waver. At last, Law stepped back with a satisfied nod. But it was clear he wasn’t just going to leave. No, he was making sure Sanji was going to go with him. His crossed arms made that point abundantly clear. 

With a roll of his eyes, the chef pushed himself away from the counter. The moment he released his hold on his support, he stumbled. Another grasp, only this time a lot more gentle than the previous ones. The two stood like that for a small moment, just long enough for Sanji to get his bearings back. Once steady, he straightened his suit jacket and allowed Law to take the lead. 

Sanji kept his head bowed as they passed by the others, but he could sense their pitied and concerned gazes all over him. It was enough to run his blood cold from shame. His hands were stuffed in his pockets, staying there until the three of them were hidden in the infirmary.

He already knew the drill and took a seat on the edge of the bed.

“Alright, let’s get this over with,” he sighed, starting to remove his jacket.

Law raised a hand. “There’s no need for that.

“Wha-”

“Room.”

The blond froze as a small sphere encased them. All he could do was watch as Law grabbed his sword from against the wall.

“Don’t move,” the surgeon warned with a thin smile.

Before Sanji could protest, Law swung his sword. Sanji just had time to squeeze his eyes shut before the strike hit. The expected pain never came, but there was an odd sensation through his chest. He risked a peek and instantly wished he hadn’t. He stared, wide and shocked at the set of lungs in the man’s hand. His quickened breathing reflected in the organ as they inflated and deflated with every labored breath.

“What the HELL? You can’t jus-” and it hit. Another onslaught of coughs racked his form. He doubled over, squinting against the white specks that flashed across his vision. His hand clamped over his mouth. As he hacked, a cold surge ran through him as something seeped between his fingers. The edges of his sight blurred and the sensation of falling enveloped him. 

He blinked, slowly. And the next time he opened his eyes, he was lying down, Law still standing in front of him, fluctuating lungs in his hand as he continued to inspect them. Sanji couldn’t lie, the sight was making him quite nauseous. The man was fiddling around with his actual lungs. The cook's quickening raspy breaths brought the Heart captain’s attention back to him. He wasn’t sure he ever saw such an accusatory stare in all his life.

“Wh’t?” he wheezed.

“Like I said,” Law sighed, lowering the organ close enough for the other to see, “you’re a goddamn fool.” 

Sanji refused to look at it. He wasn’t sure he could keep from throwing up if he did. Lucky for him, their own doctor was there to fill him in.

“Sanji,” he said, head downcast, “why didn’t you tell me you were sick?” The cook flinched at the dull thud of a hoof on the top of his head. “You have pneumonia, you dumbass!”

“Hey!” Sanji shot back, cringing at the extra strain on his abused throat. “I don’t need both of ya yelling at me.” He gently massaged his throat. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’d very much like those back where they fucking belong.” He went to sit up for the third time that day, only to have the exact same outcome - Law pushing him back down. This time with a single hand. It did nothing but piss the cook off further. 

“I have things to attend to,” The chef growled, grabbing the man’s wrist trying to push it away. His arm trembled with the effort, though. 

The captain pushed just a tad harder, getting his point across that he was the one in control here. “When did you first start feeling unwell?” 

Sanji wasn’t sure if it was the man’s nonchalance, or the fact that he was physically forcing him to remain lying down that enraged him more. But it didn’t look like this was a situation he was getting out of. “Ever since we got our bodies back,” he answered, shooting Law a dark glare. 

“And let me guess, it only got worse after you jumped into the ocean, am I right?” He released his hold now that his patient was cooperating. The silence he was greeted with answered that one for him. “And why didn’t you tell anyone?”

The stubbornness settled back in as Sanji turned his head away.

“Guess you don't want these back, then."

Sanji turned his head just enough to start the man down. "I didn't tell anyone because it's not a big deal," he replied flatly. As he said this, he caught the fresh, red stains on the sheet and pillow. No doubt from his recent episode.

Law nodded. "You're still not getting them back. Not yet. I want to keep them for observation. You can get them back when I'm satisfied with your recovery."

The cook paled further. "You can't just take whatever you want! Hey, who d-" 

The blond wheezed in a breath, turned to his side and curled up. The coughing started again. It was worse already; there was no way he could deny that. Every inhale was becoming more and more painful, like his lungs were a pin cushion. He balled his fist against his chest in hopes that the pressure would provide some alleviation.

He peered at Law through a haze.

"You can have them back when you can take them from me," he said with a sly smile.

Sanji could only furrow his brows deeper, but he dared not move from his position. His eyes followed his organ as it was passed to Chopper, who fumbled with them due to his own discomfort at the sight.

Law pulled the chair closer and sat, making the blond's breath quicken.

"Relax," the captain nearly soothed. He pushed the other's bangs back to press his palm against Sanji's forehead. The touch was so cold in comparison, he couldn't help but lean into it. He sighed a heavy breath as he pushed against Law's hand. As much as he despised it, an involuntary whimper slipped when the surgeon took his touch away.

Law folded his arms. “Fever’s already getting worse.” Next, he pushed his fingers against Sanji’s neck, counting under his breath. “Fast heart rate.” He slid his fingers away, touch almost trailing. “Any nausea?” he questioned without skipping a beat. “And don’t lie,” he warned, tapping the hilt of his sword. 

Sanji scowled, and reluctantly, nodded. 

“Vomiting?”

This time, a slow shake of the head. 

Law nodded, scratching at his goatee. “Alright. How about loss of appetite.” He leaned forward to stare straight into the other’s eye.

The cook huffed out a cautious breath. “Yes.” He closed his eyes and carefully exhaled, trying his best to hide the grimace. Trafalgar narrowed his eyes, thinking back to the way Sanji was merely sipping his tea. That also explained why he decided to go with tea. Though, to be fair, probably was the best choice for the both of them. 

“I see…” Law sighed, folding one leg over the other and leaning back. “Anything else?”

The blond swallowed hard, again with a cringe. “Nothing significant.” He draped an arm over his eyes; the light was really starting to irritate him. “Can’t think of anything.” Sanji coughed into his elbow, this time not even trying to hold anything back, not even the whine that followed after. It was already a lost battle. 

Trafalgar knit his hands together and leaned farther forward. His fingers drummed against the backs of his hands. Sanji was naturally drawn to the tattooed ‘DEATH’ across them. 

“So, are we done with the third degree?” the blond bit. “I played along. Can I get back to my duties already?”

He didn’t even get the chance to attempt to get up this time. Law already had a hand firm on his chest just from him thinking about standing up. Each finger was placed diligently over the man’s torso, arched to where the lettering was almost a threat.

“You’re not going anywhere.” His tone, so resolute, almost had Sanji willingly obeying.  _ Almost. _

Law held out his hand to Chopper and waved his fingers. The smaller doctor took the hint and placed the encased lungs back in his hand. Sanji’s attention locked right on. The drop of sweat that slid down his face definitely was not from the fever. 

“Can you stop tossing those around like some sort o-” His voice tapered into a strained inhale. “ _ Shit,” _ he gasped as his body convulsed with a fresh round of coughs. Luckily these didn’t last as long, but hell if they weren’t starting to get increasingly painful. 

Law bounced the organ lightly, waiting to make sure it had the other’s undivided attention. “You will stay right here and do as you’re told. I’ll be keeping these on me at all times, so don’t try anything stupid. Trust me, I will know.” He balanced the cube on one finger, causing the cook’s gaze to widen. “The more you cooperate, the faster you’ll recover.” He leaned back, wiggling his finger to make the block wobble. “I can be a very clumsy person if you decide to be an idiot.” 

“Law!” Chopper cried, waving his hooves. “What kind of bedside manners are those?”

The captain licked his lips. “The right ones to deal with unruly patients.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank ya'll for reading! Please feel free to give thoughts and feedback!


	3. Hold This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Read by: [DragonRiderSayomi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRiderSayomi/pseuds/DragonRiderSayomi)
> 
> We are also running a [LawSan](https://lawsan-week.tumblr.com/) if you want to check it out! We are currently running a voting for prompts~

Seven hours.

Seven hours Law had sat there in that chair watching Sanji sleep. For someone so stubborn and determined not to lounge about, he sure passed out rather quickly. He didn't even have to resort to sedatives. He found himself watching the man’s lungs more than the man himself. They expanded and retracted in a calm pattern, proving the slumber wasn’t feigned.

The captain moved the cube to peer around it, at Sanji’s serene expression. Despite the pallor and thin sheen, the man appeared relatively fine. With a practiced hand, Law set the organ on the table, next to his cup of tea, long since cooled. 

He watched the steady rise and fall of the cook’s chest, only disturbed by the occasional hitch. At no point did he rouse from his sleep. This fact had Law’s concern spiking a bit. The man really did wait until he was on the brink. And in this case, allowed himself to fall beyond that. Part of him admired the strength it must have taken to have hidden it so well, and from two doctors no less. And the other part cursed himself for not noticing sooner. He was the trained professional, disciplined to spot the smallest of details. Yet, he let this slip by.

Law sighed a weary breath and pushed his hair back. As tired as he still was, he highly doubted he’d be getting much sleep if any. At least not for a little while. 

For about the seventh time, he stroked the blond’s forehead, letting his hand rest there for a few seconds. He scowled. Heat soaked into his palm, hotter than the hour prior. “Dammit,” he whispered to himself, lifting his touch. He froze at the whimper that followed and the twitch of Sanji’s brow. Law’s hand hovered just an inch away until the man settled once more. 

Trafalgar exhaled through his nose, and carefully - quietly - rose to his feet.

“I’ll be right back.” He wasn’t sure if his words were heard or not, but he liked to think it got through. He plucked the cube from the table as he passed.

Law headed right to the galley, paying no attention to any of the members he was passing by. But he could feel their eyes resting heavily on his back. He knew they wanted to ask, craved answers. Yet, none of them asked. Regardless of their newborn relationship, he couldn’t help the pang of pity that rippled through his core.

Keeping his head ducked, Law shoved through the Galley door, vaguely aware of the other presence. Zoro sat, leaned against the counter, mug in one hand. The swordsman didn’t acknowledge the man’s entry. He stayed at the doorway, not wanting to intrude.

“Room,” he muttered. That got the other’s attention.

“What are you do-”

“Scan.”

Zoro quieted, watching the newcomer out of the corner of his eye. He scoffed when a medium-sized bowl appeared in the man’s hand. Law then strolled to the sink, filling the bowl with water and grabbed a rag off the counter. The swordsman’s attention snapped to the other object in Trafalgar’s hand.

“What the hell?” It was so soft, Law barely heard it.

Without looking at the other, the surgeon responded, “Safe keeping.” 

He approached the door, but a low, demanding hum had him pausing and turning to look over his shoulder. Zoro slammed his mug down and gave Law his full attention. “What’s wrong with him?” Right to the point, as expected.

The Heart captain weighed the lungs in his hand, turning his head towards them. “He’s sick,” he answered plainly. Then looked back to Zoro, knowing full well that wasn’t the response he wanted. “The idiot has pneumonia, and has for a little while now. It’s had time to dig deep,” he said, raising the organ.

Zoro huffed and took another, long swig.

“Fucking dumbass.”

Law rolled his eyes. “That seems to be the main theme on your ship.” He went to turn away, only to stop mid step as the lungs spasmed in his hand.

“Dammit!”

He shoved through the door, spilling some water in the process. Heavy steps followed closely behind him, but he paid them no mind. Law struck the infirmary door with his elbow, nearly knocking the door against the wall in his haste.

“Black-Leg-ya!” 

He deposited the bowl onto the table, spilling more, and handed the lungs to Zoro. The other grabbed them on instinct, trying not to look at them as they were shoved into his hands. He was afraid to hold them too tightly, so instead, he tried to pretend they weren’t there, and focused on Law as he worked instead.

The surgeon grabbed the cook’s shoulders and lifted him in order to take a seat on the bed and placed the man’s head on his lap. He turned Sanji’s head and held his bangs back as he hacked. The blond spluttered, a mixture of saliva and blood dribbled out of the corner of his mouth and onto Law’s pants. He didn’t even flinch as he kept a firm hold on the ailing man.

Zoro couldn’t help the shudder as every cough rattled in his hands. Still, he refused to look at the cube. But watching Sanji fight for breath wasn’t much better in his opinion. All he could do was stand in the background and watch, unable to do a single thing to help. 

Law swiped at the mess as Sanji coughed up more of the phlegm. At times, it honestly sounded as though he were about to choke on it. And every hitch had Zoro’s own heart skipping. He bit down on his bottom lip as a particularly strong jitter ran through his hands. A split second later, Sanji jerked, coughing up a much larger amount of the substance. 

It was quickly wiped away with a low growl from the warlord. As the fit faded, the blond was left, struggling for breath against Law. Sanji’s hand clawed at the man’s pant leg as he gasped. He grabbed the material until his knuckles whitened and his arm shook. A thin stream of diluted blood still dripped from his lips. It was gently dabbed away. 

Rag soiled, Law dropped it on the table as his eyes scanned the bowl of water, then to Zoro.

“I need a clean cloth.”

The swordsman just nodded, needing no further instruction. Before he went, however, he set the cube down on the desk across the room. He wasn’t squeamish by any means, but even he wasn’t sure he could take holding that for a second longer. Still, his hands tingled with the sensation of them squirming in his palms. Just the thought was making his stomach turn.

Law watched as the man placed the organ down, but looked back down to his patient as Zoro made his leave. Sanji continued to shudder in his hold. The fever even penetrated through his clothes, and sweat soaked through to flesh. He stroked damp hair from the man’s face. That previous thin sheen was now shimmering with the signs of a fully developed fever. 

The way Sanji remained lying down spoke volumes of his state. Law was starting to wonder if he was aware of his current position. He could barely catch his breath, so it was no surprise putting up a fight was out of the question.

As Law brushed more hair back, his breath caught as he revealed Sanji’s eye, half open and staring up at him. It lacked lucidity, but it was locked onto him. 

For some time, neither of them spoke, but it was clear Sanji was searching the other man's features. For what, Law had no idea.

Trafalgar cupped the cook's cheek, lips pressed at the ever present heat. Snapping out of it, he repositioned Sanji back onto the bed, who whined with the unwelcomed movement. The blond turned, burying his head into his already soaked pillow.

Sighing, Law dropped his gaze, letting it fall to the diluted blood on his pants. He could only hope it wouldn't leave a stain.

He remained seated on the edge of the bed, fully aware of the fact that Sanji still had a hold on his pant leg. His fingers had loosened, but the intention was very much still there. Law glanced to the lungs. At least they calmed a bit, aside from the occasional spasm.

Law’s eyes followed back down Sanji’s arm, to the hand that finally began to slip away as the man relaxed. Before it could hit the bed, the captain grabbed hold of it, fingers wrapping around firmly. He grimaced at the clammy skin. His fingers were damn near frigid. Sanji shuddered and Law instinctively tightened his grasp. Just as his thumb began running over the back of the cook’s hands, the door reopened. He didn’t have to look to know Zoro was back.

“Here,” the swordsman tossed the rag, which was easily snatched out of the air by the doctor’s free hand.

Trafalgar gently took his hand away in order to pull the bowl of water to his lap. The chef audibly whined as it was taken away, and he tried to turn away. Placing the cloth in the water, he inched higher on the bed and nudged Sanji to return to his back. There was only a hint of protest. 

“Thanks,” Law gave Zoro a quick nod. The latter took that as his cue to make his leave. 

Sanji’s features scrunched as his face was dabbed. The water was lukewarm, but Law imagined it must have been rather cold by comparison. Despite the man’s clear displeasure, Trafalgar continued, swiping the cloth over his forehead. He paused, holding the rag right over the blond’s brow. He watched for a moment as the other’s eye twitched.

A sharp breath, and his eye was cracked open again. A soft moan escaped, causing a rather strong wince. 

“ _ Sh’t,” _ he croaked with another flinch. His hand trembled as it reached for his neck. His fingers curled as he suppressed a cough, chest clenching with the effort. His attention rolled over to Law, rag still held hovering above Sanji’s brow. A droplet struck his forehead and trailed down the side of his face.

After exhaling, the captain continued his task, cleaning the cook’s face of sweat and blood. His gaze narrowed at the sight of a faded red track down the man’s neck. He cleared it with one smooth swipe.

“How humili’ting,” Sanji slurred, palm pressed right under his throat. 

Law grunted. “It’s not humiliating if you’re sick,” he said flatly. 

Sanji tried to let out an amused chuckle. The regret came before the actual laugh. His hand flew to his mouth as the next bout hit. He squeezed his eyes shut as they stung with fresh tears. It was like someone dragging a serrated knife from his chest up his throat, leaving a searing wound in its wake. 

He sucked in breath the moment he thought he could, not even caring about the pitiful whine he produced. His other hand found his chest and pressed against it. Anything that could provide the slightest bit of relief. Sanji tried desperately to slow his breaths despite his body's urge to gulp down air. But every inhale fought for escape.

“Drink this,” Law instructed, offering the cook the mug from the table.

Sanji side eyed the beverage for a moment. Reluctantly, he allowed Law to help him sit up a bit and raise the cup to his lips. Very slowly, he took a sip. His eye widened as he swallowed the liquid.

“The fuck?” he rasped. “Is that your ol’tea?” He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. 

Trafalgar scrunched his eyebrows. “Does it matter? You need to drink something. It’ll help with that cough a little. This will have to do until I can get you some water.” He held the rim to the other’s lips, unyielding. “Besides, you’ve been sweating excessively, you need fluids. And last time I left for five minutes and you nearly choked to death.” He dunked the cloth in the water and rang it out.

Before the material could touch the cook’s head, Sanji grabbed Law’s wrist. Though the hold was weak, the man paused. The tremble rattled up Law’s arm. He’d be lying if he said his own chest didn’t ache from the sensation. This definitely was not the man he saw fighting just a couple days prior. Such a stark difference. 

Holding onto the captain’s arm, Sanji managed to pull himself upright, a process that left him breathless. Carefully, once he had his bearings, he loosened his hold, but kept his hand close by should he need to grab back on.

All it took was that slight change in position for his gaze to lose a fraction of its clarity. For a few moments, he sat there, as if he were trying to regain his focus. He paled before Law’s eyes and wavered. The doctor already had his hands up, ready to catch the chef as he dropped forward. Sanji slumped against the other man, his head falling right into place on Law’s shoulder. 

Caught off guard, Law’s hands hovered over the cook’s back. Heated breaths glanced across his neck, and one look at the cubed organ told him Sanji had passed out. He closed his eyes with a weary exhale as he finally placed his arms around the blond, shifting him to rest comfortably.

“Fucking idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank ya'll for reading! Please feel free to give thoughts and feedback!


	4. Heartbeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Read by: [DragonRiderSayomi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRiderSayomi/pseuds/DragonRiderSayomi)
> 
> We are also running a [LawSan](https://lawsan-week.tumblr.com/) if you want to check it out! We are currently running a voting for prompts~

Law lowered Sanji back down, easing his head onto the pillow. To think, that was all it took to wear him out now. Hard to believe just a day ago, the chef was diving into the merciless sea to save him. He pulled the covers over the man with a soft apology. The surgeon picked up where he left off, gently patting the blond’s face with the cloth until it was mostly clear of sweat. 

Dropping the cloth back into the bowl, Law cut his eyes to the set of lungs; again, they settled into a steady rhythm. As easy as he could, so as not to disturb his patient, he crossed the room to their perch and scooped them up. Cradling the cube in both hands, he stepped to the desk. Lips tight, he cast a quick regretful glance back.

“Sorry, but this may not be too pleasant,” he mumbled.

Hands as calm as his mind, he set to work. Part of him berated himself for doing this; knowing the cook would heal on his own given enough time. But, the other part, so guilt-eaten, couldn’t stomach sitting by and merely watching the man fight silently on his own. Even then, every labored breath that scraped its way out of his throat had Law grinding his teeth. He had to take a deep breath to settle the slight shake of his arm.

He had to focus.

Law swallowed the bitter lump threatening to choke him and leaned over his work. His lips barely moved as a single word was mouthed.

‘ _ Room.’ _

* * *

Fire pulsed through his chest, flaring up with every strained breath. It was as though his own body was punishing him for breathing. But at the same time, not doing so was just, if not more so, painful. Another inhale, and his whole torso cramped, instantly rejecting the oxygen. He tried to take a breath, only for it to splutter back out halfway in.

On the edge of his consciousness, he made out a warped, ‘Dammit!’

He couldn’t breathe!

A sound between a choke and sob pried its way out. It sliced through tender flesh, leaving a scorching trail. He tried to clear it away, doing nothing but feeding the flames that ravished his body. 

Next thing he knew, something was wrapped around his shoulders - an arm. He was shifted as something pressed firmly against his chest. That smallest of support was all he needed to finally draw in a deep enough breath to ward off the stars in his vision. And equal pressure was added to his back, fully holding him in place now. 

Sanji continued to cough, but at least now whatever was plaguing him was making an exit. Each hack brought more of the phlegm out.

“ _ F’ck,” _ he wheezed through shuddering gasps. He looked down at the hand on his bare chest - that same tanned, tattooed hand he was growing accustomed to seeing every damn time he opened his eyes. He focused on the fingers; which, despite their sturdiness, were placed so delicately, like he was holding something fragile. That would have likely pissed the cook off if he wasn’t so exhausted. 

Instead, he let himself be held in that position, allowing Law to be the only thing holding him up. Sanji leaned his head back, letting it fall against the captain’s shoulder. All he could do was concentrate on breathing calmly. The soft strokes across his back almost worked as a guide for when to inhale and when to exhale.

“Easy,” Law encouraged.

Sanji almost shuddered as the man’s breath brushed over his ear. The blond nodded, fighting the urge to suck down air. As he calmed down, he began to slide down until his ear rested against Law’s chest. Under his own ragged breaths, he could make out the steady drum of the man’s heart. A sound that he was sure quickened as Sanji lied deeper in his arms.

If he could just remain there for a little longer, he was sure he’d easily be able to fall back asleep. Alas, his body just wasn’t willing to give him the smallest moment of peace. A shudder ran through him, alerting the doctor of his discomfort. Law pushed Sanji just far enough to observe his features, following the lines that etched his forehead. He hummed to himself at the man’s complexion, and once more checked his temperature.

“Still warm,” he mumbled to himself, getting a gruff moan from the other man. As he watched, he could have sworn the cook lost a couple more shades of color. “Nauseous?”

Sanji nodded - slowly. Then closed his eyes against the dizziness that action summoned. 

The moment that confession left his mouth, he gave his insides permission to twist and turn. One hand immediately clamped over his mouth. With more strength than even he thought himself capable of, he threw his legs over the side of the bed. And before Law could stop him, he was on his feet, stumbling towards the door. He gagged against his palm.

Swearing under his breath, the warlord hooked one arm under the blond’s arms, hauling most of his weight - which was quite lighter than expected.

“Come on,” he encouraged, hefting the blond up. A displeased groan slipped from the unwarranted movement. “Sorry.”

Tedious as it was, they eventually got to the railing. Neither of them were sure they’d be able to make it to the bathroom in time, so this was the next best option. Sanji pulled away, and barely caught onto the rail in time before he began heaving. His fingers shook with the effort to hold himself up and the force of the retching had his head splitting. If he thought coughing was painful on the throat, then this was downright excruciating. It didn’t help that he knew for a fact that others besides Law were bearing witness to him in such a state. His cheeks heated twice over at the thought of it. Either fortunately, or unfortunately, he didn’t have to think about it long as another round of sickness coursed through him. 

A hand patted gently at his back as he leaned over the rail, body racking with dry heaves. Little by little, the nausea ebbed away, leaving a stickly bitter taste on his tongue. He spit it out; by that point, the rail was probably the only reason he hadn’t collapsed completely.

Sanji’s breaths were ragged, almost every other inhale accentuated by a quiet whimper.

Law had to pry the cook’s hands from the rail. They were so pale and cold, and they quivered in his grasp. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the rest of the crew watching on with caution. The pity in their stares was heavy. No wonder Black Leg fought so hard to stand on his own. That pride would truly be the death of him one day.

“We should get you back inside,” Law instructed, intentionally stepping to the other side, blocking the others’ view. 

Sanji nodded. Despite his stubbornness to stay on his feet, every hint of exhaustion leaked through the cracks of his expression. Especially his eyes - dulled from fatigue. Law tried his best to find an appropriate pace for their return. Too fast, he was afraid it would be too much for such a weakened body. On the other hand, too slow, and the longer he’d have to feign his strength. What little he had left was already visibly waning.

The millisecond they crossed the threshold, Law pulled the door shut. And as soon as Sanji heard the ‘click’, he let out a pitiful groan as his body gave out on him. 

The captain caught him by the arm, and turned Sanji towards the bed, where he willingly collapsed. 

“Th’nks.”

The word muffled through the sheets. Which would have been rather amusing if not for the hoarseness in that single word - seething with misery.

Law huffed, a weighted and slightly annoyed breath. “You have to drink something.” It wasn’t a request, and it was clear there was no invitation for debate. Sanji turned his head enough to glare, eyebrows twitching in disgust.

“Seriously?”

The Heart’s face hardened and he crossed his arms. “Only if you don’t wish to die of dehydration. 

Sanji huffed and planted his face back into the sheets. “Whatever, jus’no more of your backwashed tea.” He turned to his side and curled up with a small shudder. 

That was probably the best Law was going to get out of him; and he figured he should just take that before Sanji switched back to being a stubborn dumbass. Before the door completely cut off his sight, Law watched as the man yanked the covers up and almost over his head. 

He made the trip as quick as he could, returning in less than a minute. Part of him was surprised to see Sanji in the exact same position he had left him in. The blond didn’t move an inch upon the surgeon’s entry. Law pressed his lips; how tired was he to fall asleep that damn fast? He stepped forward, already regretting what he was about to do.

“Black Leg-ya,” he said, thrusting the covers back. “Drink some water, then you can sleep.”

Sanji mumbled incoherently, but he turned to face Law, spite in his eye. With assistance, he sat propped up and Law eased the glass into still shaking hands. For a long few seconds, the blond stared down at the liquid with disdain.

“Take small sips.”

Sanji hummed and gave the glass a swirl. His mouth was parched, but the rest of him was repulsed by the idea of consuming anything. He knew Law was right, though. How long had it been since he drank anything? With all the sweating and now the vomiting, he knew his body was starved for hydration. 

He closed his eyes and raised the glass to his lips. As soon as water touched his tongue, he cringed. It was so damn cold. Sanji waited, and when nothing happened, he risked another sip. Using this method, he drank around a third of the beverage before he decided that was more than enough. Grimacing, he slammed the cup down and lied back down. It was his turn to show there was no room for debate.

Law appeared more than a little displeased, but to be fair, this was more than he had expected. As Sanji settled back, the Heart glanced back to the set of lungs still sitting on the desk. With a sigh, he flicked his hand, bubbling the infirmary up once more. 

* * *

This time around, Law was able to work in relative peace. Only the occasional cough had him pausing until the lungs fell back into their steady rhythm. Each flutter of them had him looking back to the blond, watching as the cook tossed and turned before relaxing again. This was delicate work; he really couldn’t chance any mistakes with this. 

Even more stressful when he knew any mishandling could easily throw Sanji into another attack. The organ was already hitching under his touch. He scowled as he flicked a finger, extracting more of the foregin substance. For a split moment, his mind flashed back to his own experience with a similar procedure, and he shuddered at the memory. It was something he never wanted to experience again, and surely something he never wanted to have to perform again. But, he was better trained now, had a steadier hand. It was nothing like that anymore. He set his work down and leaned into his hands, pressing his palms into his eyes.

With all the excitement finally dying out, it was like his own body wanted to remind him of his near-death. 

“Dammit,” he huffed, leaning back. He spread his fingers and peered between then, staring at the lungs with scorn. At least they were functioning with more ease than at the start. A lot of the hiccups had cleared. At least progress was made, and it was more of a success that Sanji hadn’t woken up once from his meddling. 

Law pushed himself up and stretched the kinks out of his neck. How long was he hunched over? He massaged it with one hand while the other pushed the chair back into place. It had been nearly 24 hours, almost a day since he’d slept. And he wasn’t sure he could count the time he spent technically dead. 

He was drained, but he couldn’t rest, not yet. Not until he was certain Sanji was recovering smoothly. 

Law looked to said chef, he now lied facing him, breaths coming out with ease. The corner of the warlord’s mouth turned slightly at the sight. This was probably the most restful he’d seen the man yet. His face was lax, and his hands unfurled. A couple tufts of hair draped over half his face, still damp from fever. 

The captain crossed the room to stroke the blond strands out of the way, checking the temperature as he did so. The warmth was still present, but it had dimmed into a soft heat as opposed to a sticky waft. 

The cook has been sleeping soundly for well over an hour. Perhaps a short break wouldn't have been the end of the world. Plus, he doubted he would be capable of giving proper care if he was sleep deprived himself.

He still didn't care to stray too far.

Law’s eyes trained onto the empty space on the bed as Sanji had shifted closer to the outer edge. Then back to the chair. Both had their pros and cons. His attention drifted back to the bed as his neck gave another pulsing ache. He sighed in defeat; guess it was settled.

Just a short nap, he reminded himself.

With the promise of sleep at the forefront of his mind, the Heart pirate climbed his way over the other man, extra careful not to disturb him in his efforts. Successfully making it to the other side, he made sure to face the other way, wanting to cause as little disturbance as possible. He even stayed on top of the covers for that extra layer of separation, going as far as to scoot as close to the other side as he was able.

Law exhaled, letting his body finally release the tension it had spent the last two days hoarding. He closed his eyes, and that was it. Within a few seconds, he was out. 

Trafalgar didn’t know how long he slept for; all passage of time was lost the moment his head hit that pillow. It could have been only a few minutes, or a few hours. He shifted, pausing at the light weight against him. It was then he became aware of the warm breaths on the back of his neck.

“Wha…” he muttered, cutting his eyes down to the arm thrown over him. 

His own cheeks flushed at the realization. From the looks of it, Sanji was still deep in slumber, likely unaware of what he was doing. In the middle of his confusion, the chef mumbled, tickling the back of Law’s neck. A shudder ran down his spine and he had to suppress a light gasp at the sensation. 

Should he move? But that could wake Sanji up, and right then, sleep was the best thing for him. Or should he stay and risk Sanji waking up in such an awkward position. He didn’t get a chance to mull it over for Sanji made that choice for him, wrapping his arm tighter around and pulling himself against the larger man. 

The heat from the cook’s face absorbed into Law’s back. Sanji’s hand reached around to his chest and nuzzled his head until the top of it was nestled snugly against the doctor.

There was no way he could move. Even if he truly wanted to, he would have ended up dragging Sanji with him by the way he was latched on. Then to make it more apparent, the blond drew his legs up to match up perfectly with Law’s own. 

Law huffed through his nose and draped his arm over the blond’s. His hand moved on its own, fingers furling between Sanji’s. Maybe that was his sign to get a little more sleep. It was obvious Sanji was faring much better, lifting some of the worry from Law’s weary shoulders. Pulling their hands to rest under his chin, Law closed his eyes back and counted the heartbeats against his back. They echoed through him, pulsing through his own body. Like a comforting murmur, the beating synced up with his own, pulling him back to sleep.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank ya'll for reading! Please feel free to give thoughts and feedback!
> 
> Already working on the next. That one will have Doffy as a special 'guest' ;D

**Author's Note:**

> Thank ya'll for reading! Please feel free to give thoughts and feedback!


End file.
